


Confession

by orphan_account



Series: The Knight and the Exalt [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, kinda weird ending tho tbh, not weird as in bad but weird as in i had no idea what i was doing whatsoever and im still dying, short but sweet, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Knight confesses his undying love.





	Confession

"Frederick, Phila has told me that you wanted to speak with me alone?" the Knight felt his heart jump into his throat as the Exalt's voice registered in his ears. Turning away from the empty throne to face her, he nodded and swallowed thickly. She chuckled, and he quickly figured out that it was because of his flustered demeanour.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you find so amusing, milady..." he mumbled, his eyes trailing to the ground. Despite this embarrassment he couldn't help but smile slightly in her presence.

"Frederick, you're blushing redder than a tomato," she laughed lightly as she approached him further, "It really sparks my curiosity of what you wanted to speak of even further."

Frederick cleared his throat and shuffled awkwardly, folding his hands behind his back. "Milady, amusing as your quips may be it doesn't make it easier for me to express what I want to say."

"My apologies, Frederick," Emmeryn stopped just a foot away from him, "Please do tell me what's on your mind."

"Ah, yes..." Frederick couldn't help a nervous laugh escaping, but quickly bit his tongue to suppress it. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling, taking a long moment to collect his thoughts. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Alright. Here we go..." he mumbled. Frederick looked Emmeryn straight in the eyes, despite his nerves begging him not to. "Milady, I care deeply. Dare I say, I  _love_  you. I love you far more than a Knight loves his royal. I love  _you_ , as a man loves a woman." He maintained eye contact after speaking, watching as Emmeryn's expression changed from disconcertingly surprised to comfortingly soft.

"I must admit, I was concerned you were going to say something frightening," Emmeryn's lips were curled into a gentle smile. "Though, it was also quite unexpected," she added with a light chuckle, "Surprise aside, dear Frederick, I share these feelings for you."

Frederick's eyes lit up, his mouth broadening into a joyous smile. "T... truly!?" he gasped.

"But of course! Love isn't something to lie about," Emmeryn responded. She reached her arms out, sliding them around Frederick's waist in a gentle hold. He reciprocated this embrace, his arms wrapping around her upper body. There was something about her touch that was warm and comforting, and it relieved Frederick of any tension he might have felt. "Truthfully," the Exalt continued, "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"Really now?" the Knight couldn't help but chuckle, "Though I suppose you wouldn't have much time to yourself given your duties."

"That indeed was the issue," Emmeryn nodded slightly as she spoke, "So I'm quite grateful that we managed to get this time."

"As am I, milady," Frederick nuzzled the top of Emmeryn's head, "As am I."

The two stood in silence after that, basking in each other's embrace. Frederick could feel his joy overwhelming him as Emmeryn's head moved to rest on his chest. He lifted on hand up, his fingers slightly tangling in her blonde curls. "Gods, I love you..." he whispered as they pulled slightly apart, "Milady, I vow to make you the happiest woman in the world."

The Exalt's cheeks were tinted a light pink, her lips curled happily. "You can start by simply calling me Emmeryn, rather than 'milady.'"

"M– _Emmeryn_ ," despite the stutter, the name rolled off his tongue so easily; it felt incredibly natural for him to say, though it was not what he typically addressed her as. He repeated her name again, and it held that same comfort as it did the first time. He took the Exalt's hand in his own, lifting it up to his face and gently pressing his lips against one of her knuckles. "My love, Emmeryn, I will pave the road to happiness for you. I will be the bridge over your troubled waters, the torch that lights your way and warms you during the cold and dark nights."

**~**

_I vow to protect you, as husband and Knight._


End file.
